Linear surgical staples have been widely used in surgical operations for stapling wounds, and stapling and cutting interior tissues. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,570 discloses a typical linear surgical stapler which is provided with double functions of stapling and cutting. That is to say, the linear surgical stapler is capable of stapling wounds and simultaneously cutting spilth tissues. Such linear surgical staples usually include a pair of upper and lower jaws, an anvil and a cartridge respectively mounted on opposite far ends of the upper and lower jaws, and a handle portion for closing the upper and lower jaws. The lower jaw therein includes a staple drive bar and a cutter pusher provided with a cutter mounted on a far end thereof, wherein the staple drive bar and the cutter pusher are simultaneously movable along an axis of the linear surgical stapler. Both one end of the staple drive bar and one end of the cutter pusher are associated to a slider. The linear surgical stapler further includes an operation button for sliding the slider, the staple drive bar and the cutter. The operation button is usually mounted at a left side or a right side of the upper and lower jaws, and the operation button is fixed relative to the slider. The surface of the cartridge defines a plurality of slots arranged along the axis of the linear surgical stapler. Each slot therein is provided with a staple pusher and a staple. The operation button drives movement of the slider which further drives the staple drive bar to push the staple pushers in turn, and then the staples are pushed to move towards the anvil corresponding to the tissues to be sutured, and ultimately the cutter is driven to cut off or notch the tissues between the cartridge and the anvil.